Toonsters Going to Hollywood (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of Toonsters Going to Hollywood (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by The Muppet Movie with alongside Tiny Toon Adventures, How I Spent My Vacation and Spring Break Special, featuring the Tiny Toons cast are entertained to welcoming to the movie at Hollywood Cinema and they watched the roll film cinema areas on the big screen. Rainbow Connection is sung with Buster Bunny and he wants to go decided to see the humans and then he sees Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and Babs Bunny and other Tiny Toons appeared how with Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Little Sneezer, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Barky Marky, Sweetie Pie, Byron Bassett and Mary Melody just showed off to see Bugs Bunny and then they rushed off to see the boss manager to direct the stage 10 to direct the film sequels and then the Tiny Toons gasped and cheering and talking and Buster didn't realized the star and then he directs to make a movie and then Rainbow Connection finale is start to begin with the Tiny Toons and then the Hollywood backgrounds and props fell down and they saw the rainbow and first Buster and the rest of the Tiny Toons cast singing ending with the Disney, Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera, etc. characters appeared in their many huge crowded places with their cameos including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, Tyrone Turtle, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Bookworm, J. Thaddeus Toad, Pecos Bill, Johnny Appleseed, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Marcia the Martian, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Cecil Turtle, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, K9, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Gus Goose, Chip, Dale, Jiminy Cricket, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Clara Cluck, Jose Carioca, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Christopher Robin, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat, Betty Boop, Popeye, The Pink Panther, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Swee'Pea, Eugene the Jeep, Poopdeck Pappy, Gossamer, Taz, Speedy Gonzales, Grandma Duck, Dumbo, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Cinderella, Mama Bear, Junior Bear, Papa Henry Bear, Big Bad Wolf, Brer Rabbit, Robin Hood, Little John, Claude Cat, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Bimbo, Koko the Clown, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Felix the Cat, Charlie the Dog, Homer Pigeon, Beaky Buzzard, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Rocky, Mugsy, Lady, Tramp, Ichabod Crane, Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, The Simpsons Gang, Hanna-Barbera All-Stars, Hector the Bulldog, J. Audubon Woodlore, Humphrey and the bears, Myopia Minton, Andy Panda, Miranda Panda, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Buzz Buzzard, Wally Walrus, Space Mouse Cadet, Tom, Jerry, Mr. Magoo, Sugarfoot, Cuddles the Great Dane, Ferdinand the Bull, Gertie the Dinosaur, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Smurf, Thomas O'Malley, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Smedley, Droopy, Barney Bear, McWolf, Ralph E. Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, Dudley Do-Right, Michigan J. Frog, Pete, Pete Puma, Roderick and Rhubella Rat and Danforth Drake. And that's a happy ending you'll never seen the movie is over for our Hollywood of Tiny Toons. Category:YouTube stuff